Naruto in Highschool: Supernatural Version
by Shadow Angel-Kitsune12
Summary: This is my first fic! Naruto and his best friend Gaara have life threatening secrets, that's why they changed highschools. But will their plan go as they thought it would? Hunters, Werewolves, Vampires and new experiences, thats highschool for you. ENJOY!
1. ENTER NARUTO UZUMAKI!

**NARUTO IN HIGHSCHOOL: SUPERNATURAL VERSION**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. HOWEVER, I OWN THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR IN THIS STORY ^_^**

**WARNING!: MINOR USE OF COURSE LANGUAGE, NOT FOR KIDS UNDER AGE OF 13. GET LOST! AND, IF YOU READ THIS STORY IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT, DON'T BLAME ME!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK, AS YOU _SHOULD _KNOW I'M A LAZY-ASS, ALMOST AS BAD AS SHIKAMARU (_ALMOST _BEING THE KEY WORD) SO DON'T GET ALL WHINEY AND CRAP 'CAUSE "I DON'T GIVE A STUFF" OK, GOOD. JUST BEING KIND AND LETTING YOU KNOW.**

**P.S IN THIS STORY THE PEOPLE OUT OF NARUTO SPEAK ENGLISH BUT THEY LIVE IN JAPAN/KONOHA, OK? **

**NO YAOI! MAYBE A BIT NARUTO X OCC, SASUSAKU, KIBAHINA BUT THAT. IS. IT. NO COMPLAINTS!**

**GOOD, NOW THAT YOU UNDERSTAND, ENJOY THE FIC**

**OR ELSE (NO THREAT INTENDED) :D**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

ENTER NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in his ears. Not really the best way to wake up. With his eyes still closed he fumbled around looking for the damn thing. He felt something in his hand and swiped at it. He grinned, 'right on target!' was what he thought but was a little confused when he heard glass breaking instead of the usual crash of his alarm clock. And the alarm clocks ringing still hadn't stopped.

"Ah . . . that didn't sound good". He opened his eyes carefully and registered what he saw. Yep, he had heard correctly, it was his glass of milk from last night. It _was_ half full before he knocked it off. Naruto turned off the alarm clock and for the first time that morning looked at the time.

"Hmm . . . 8:30 . . . wait a minute," Naruto looked at the clock again to check the time. Yep, still 8:30. "CRAP! I'm going to be late on my first day of Konoha high! Gaara's gonna kill me!" 'literally_', _he thought to himself as he jumped out of bed and quickly made his way to the cupboard. He dug through his clothes and pulled out a light blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. He replaced his pyjamas with his school clothes and ran into the small kitchen while sticking some "Instant Ramen" in the microwave.

While his ramen was cooking he sorted out his blonde hair into something that at least he thought would enable him to see clearly. Believe me; you do _not _want to crash into someone at Konoha High, unless you want to die or get into a fight of course. Luckily Naruto had learnt to fight from having been into fights before, so it shouldn't be any different, right?

Naruto got out his arm band which was originally just black. Naruto had made some adjustments to suit his style. He had added Konoha High's emblem, a weird swirled up leaf in orange. Orange was Naruto's favourite colour, it was a vibrant and happy colour and that's why he loved it so much. After he put it on he thought he looked tough, for a newbie anyway.

Just then Naruto heard by a beeping noise which meant that his ramen was ready. Ramen was also Naruto's favourite food. He slurped it down hungrily as he grabbed his orange schoolbag and black/orange skateboard. He ran barely keeping his ramen for spilling over. When he had finished it he chucked the empty container in a bin on the way. Naruto sped up, going faster and faster when at last he saw his destination. The last warning bell had just gone and the last of the students started filing into the building.

"SAFE!" Naruto cried in triumph, but then he then spotted Gaara waiting for him at the entrance with a scary look on his face. 'He's definitely going to kill me, even I can tell_.' _Naruto thought while he bounded up the steps and into the building with Gaara. The boys both ran like hell until they found the front office. And ironically it was at the end of the long hallway.

They both crashed through the doors and earned a few startled glances from the office workers there.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto panted.

"Gaara No Sabaku" Gaara sounded the same as Naruto but more exhausted.

"Ok, here you go," A lady with long hair passed them their schedules, a map of the school and their locker numbers which they both shoved into their bags quickly. They both called out their thanks as they burst out the door and ran to their first class, English with Kakashi.

Naruto peeked at Gaara's timetable. They both had English together. Naruto grinned at Gaara and he glared back. Naruto had gotten used to Gaara's glares. Eventually they found Kakashi's class. Class had already begun.

Naruto burst through the doors of the English classroom with Gaara following closely behind looking more composed and tidy than his blonde friend.

The lesson stopped abruptly as Naruto and Gaara walked over to the two only seats at the back of the classroom. As they were walking over the teacher grabbed their collars and dragged them to the front of the class. The teacher for English

was kind of weird. He had a mask covering the bottom half of his face, from the top of the nose and down. His grey hair covered his left eye and for some reason Naruto wanted to punch the teacher. He didn't know why but Kakashi's presence was to put it simply . . . annoying. Gaara noticed Naruto's behaviour and shook his head at him telling him _no._

"It's nice of you to join us. Now will you please introduce yourselves" Kakashi said boredly.

"No." Naruto replied as soon as the words came out of Kakashi's mouth.

Gaara hit Naruto over the head hard. "Just tell him, this isn't our old school. Remember that, Naruto. We just got here so don't mess it up." He growled.

The rest of the class flinched at Gaara's voice including Kakashi.

Naruto, seeming unaffected by Gaara's voice said reluctantly, "Whatever, you owe me though. Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, skateboarding, fighting," he grinned threateningly, "and competition. There, your turn."

"I'm Gaara No Sabaku. I don't really have any interests or hobbies, if you can call annoying the hell out of Naruto a Hobby." Gaara looked smugly at Naruto who was fuming after that remark.

"Just so we can past some time, what school did you currently go to?" Kakashi asked the boys not really caring what their answer would be but listening nevertheless.

"Um," Naruto looked at Gaara expectantly. When Gaara nodded Naruto told them "Jinchuuriki High."

There were a few muffled gasps and surprised looks. Everyone knew the rumours about that school. People there were really rough. You had to be strong to survive there.

"What?" Naruto asked questionably.

The class room had gone abnormally quiet. People who sat around Naruto's and Gaara's desk shifted away uncomfortably like they might catch a disease or something.

"Hey! Stop being a bunch of idiots! It's not like we brought the whole school with us!" Naruto yelled. Gaara punched Naruto in the arm and Naruto just growled at Gaara back.

'Hmm . . . somehow the blonde resembles a wolf; the way he growls, has a wild look to him and has three scars on each cheek like whiskers; it wouldn't be surprising if he really was one_.' _Kakashi wondered how Naruto got those, _scars._

"Ok, sit down both of you in those spare desks at the back and try to listen to the _rest _of my lesson, ok?" it sounded more like an order than a question.

Predictably Naruto did the exact opposite. He laid his head on the desk and began to sleep, not taking in a word the now irritated teacher was speaking. Gaara shook Naruto's arm to wake him up. It worked; he opened his eyes to see Gaara ready himself to hit Naruto, whom he thought was still asleep. Naruto sat up immediately and saw that Kakashi was standing at the edge of Naruto's desk, with a big wooden ruler in hand.

"Thank you, Gaara. At least one of you is awake and paying attention!" Quick as a flash Kakashi went to hit Naruto's knuckles with the wooden ruler but Naruto dodged swiftly like he had so many times at their old school, except after a few attempts of hitting him they gave up, knowing they weren't going to get him any time soon.

Kakashi looked at Naruto surprised. No one had ever dodged his ruler before. This kid was something else. Not human. Kakashi grinned under his mask. Kakashi was a trained hunter in disguise; he was bred for this purpose, to hunt down the supernatural. And he had just found his prey.


	2. NOT YOUR AVERAGE DETENTION

**NHSV-CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IF I DID I'D PROBABLY NOT BE ON THIS SITE, PROBABLY DOING SOMETHING ELSE LIKE CRASHING EXPENSIVE CARS AND STUFF, SO YEAH. I DON'T OWN IT.**

**WARNING!: MINOR COURSE LANGUAGE, NOT FOR PPL UNDER AGE OF 13, GET LOST KIDS! IF YOU READ THIS IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT, NOT MINE, YOURS! DONT' BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING YOU DID. THAT WOULD BE UNCOOL, TO THE EXTREME :P**

**A/N: HI, HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR YA! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I HAVEN'T DONE A FIGHT SCENE BEFORE SO, TELL ME IF I DID GOOD, OK? THE 3RD CHAPTER SHOULDN'T BE LONG, BUT IF IT IS PLZ DON'T BE MAD CUZ I'VE GOT A LOTTA STUFF GOING ON AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I'LL PUT 2 CHAPTERS UP! (YES, I'M JUST THAT NICE, NAH, NOT REALLY, I AIN'T NICE BUT I WILL PUT 2 CHAPTERS UP IF I DON'T GET TIME) ^_^ ENJOY**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

NOT YOUR AVERAGE DETENTION

When English had _finally _ended Naruto felt a sense of relief. Kakashi had been staring at him for the whole lesson. And he had to admit, he was kind of freaked out about it. He told Gaara this and he hadn't really been much of a help.

"Naruto, think about it. What are the chances of the _English _teacher knowing our secrets? Seriously, don't worry; it's very, _very_ unlikely that he knows." Gaara had said it so confidently that it had an effect on Naruto. 'Yeah, Gaara's right. What are the chances of _him, _a weird perverted English teacher knowing anything about the supernatural?'

As they headed for their lockers they looked at their timetables.

NARUTO UZUMAKI-

English – Hatake Kakashi

Maths – Yuhi Kurenai

Recess

Chemistry and Science – Hebi Orochimaru

P.D.H (Personal Health and Development) – Sarutobi Asuma

Lunch

Gym – Might Guy

GAARA NO SABAKU-

English – Hatake Kakashi

P.D.H (Personal Health and Development) – Sarutobi Asuma

Recess

Maths – Yuhi Kurenai

Chemistry and Science – Hebi Orochimaru

Lunch

Gym – Might Guy

"Hey! We have English and Gym together! Well, it's better than not being together at all I guess. Gaara, are you ok?" Gaara was staring at the page with fear in his eyes. He and Naruto had always been in each other's classes and Gaara was afraid. He was worried that someone would try to test him in strength like people had done at their old school. Gaara wasn't strong like Naruto. He had only survived because of Naruto being there.

Naruto knew this would happen. That's why he'd prepared himself. "Gaara, if anybody tries to bully you come to me. Whether I'm in a class or not doesn't matter, ok?"

"Ok," he answered. "I will."

Naruto grinned "good, now that's all sorted, we better go to our next classes. See you at recess Gaara." Naruto waved before heading off to Maths with Kurenai.

Gaara rolled his eyes before walking off to go to P.D.H. Maybe this school wasn't as bad as he thought, maybe. He just had to keep Naruto's temper under control and they might actually stay in this school. Besides, what trouble could Naruto get into in a _Maths _class? Well, unless the teacher was a snobbish loser. Naruto hated people like that. Anybody, even a stranger could tell that Naruto was not impressed by people like that. Neither was Gaara.

Gaara was remembering that he had a class to attend to when he collided with something solid, "Watch where you're going idiot!" Gaara spat at the person he had run into. Gaara glanced at the 'idiot'. He had pale skin, almost as pale as Gaara's, raven hair shaped into what looked like a duck's butt. His eyes were pitch black and were now glaring daggers at him. Gaara glared back just as deadly sending the raven a glare that would make any normal person pee themself.

"_You_ watch where _you're_ going, freak." The raven retorted.

"Make me."

"Oh, I will. Meet me at lunch in the schoolyard; I'll bring a few of my friends with me." The raven smirked at Gaara whose face was white with fear. Just then Gaara ran off to P.D.H, not once looking behind him.

Naruto knew he sucked at math so he pretty much just started conversations, not bothering to take notes on what was being said. The Maths teacher Kurenai didn't make him stand up or anything, that was good.

Kurenai caught Naruto a few times talking to a kid called Kiba. Naruto of course got detention with Kakashi. Naruto kept on talking to Kiba whether Kurenai caught him or not. "So, where'd you come from blonde?" Kiba questioned.

"Well, I live alone in an apartment up the street. I changed from Jinchuuriki High to Konoha because it was closer and we hated our old school." Naruto grimaced, remembering all the bruises and welts he had gotten at that school, Gaara too.

"Our?" Kiba questioned even further.

"Yeah, I came here with my best friend Gaara. You'll meet him at recess but first I have to attend a detention." Naruto grinned at Kiba and Kiba grinned back.

"Well, my buddies and I will be sitting under the biggest tree in the school ground if you want to sit with us." Kiba said happily.

"Sure, then you can tell me and Gaara who's who." He replied just as happily. Just then the bell rang for recess and people started to file out of the classroom. Just before Kiba could leave Naruto grabbed his arm "Hey, do you think you could pass on a message for Gaara?" Naruto asked a shocked Kiba.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Thanks, can you tell him that I'm in detention with Kakashi? Gaara isn't hard to miss. He has red hair, pale skin and is as scary as hell. Got it?" Naruto asked, his cerulean eyes sparkling as they caught the light.

"Yeah, I got it" Kiba replied.

Naruto grinned at Kiba and ran off to detention. Kiba stood there for a few seconds then started off to recess. He headed to his locker next to Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was shy and not very talkative for a girl. That's why Kiba liked her better than the other girls. While the other girls were fussing with their clothes or drooling over boys Hinata would try to be friends and make quiet conversation.

"H-hello Kiba," Hinata stuttered.

Kiba smiled at Hinata. "Hey Hinata, how have you been?" Kiba had always been a little gentler with Hinata than the other girls because he didn't care if he scared the other girls off with his loud voice and grin but he didn't really want to scare Hinata off like that.

"Good and h-how are you K-Kiba?" Hinata asked a blush creeping up the back of her neck, threatening to spread across her face.

"I'm good, as always. Hey, have you seen a pale kid with red hair and looks 'scary as hell'?" He asked Hinata. Hinata shook her head.

"That's ok, I'll find him myself. Bye, Hinata," Kiba waved to her then started to head to the tree. 'I'll see if I can spot him on the way to the tree' he thought.

Just then he saw a kid with really pale skin and blood red hair. 'Whoa, Naruto really wasn't kidding when he said that he looked scary as hell'. Kiba jogged up to Gaara who was at his locker grabbing his food. As soon as Kiba got to where Gaara was, the dude just walked off ignoring him!

"Hey! Gaara! Wait! I have a message from Naruto!" Kiba shouted attracting everyone's attention in the process. 'Great' Kiba thought sarcastically.

"Well? Come on!" Gaara said impatiently while Kiba flinched.

"Ok, he said that he had detention with Kakashi from Maths with Kurenai." Gaara started walking off but then Kiba said "Wait! Gaara, while Naruto's in detention do you want to sit with us while you wait for him?"

"Fine, but does Naruto know where to go?" Gaara asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I told him in Maths. He should remember. It wasn't that long ago."

"Ok," was all that Gaara said before walking off with Kiba to the tree where Kiba and his group always hung out for lunchtimes.

Naruto promised himself to at least _try _to not get a detention ever again. When everyone had gone out to lunch and none were left in the building Kakashi thought 'It's Showtime'_._ He put his Icha Icha down and walked over to where Naruto was sitting. He put both hands on the desk in front of him and said to Naruto, "I know what you and your friend are, Naruto."

Naruto was in a shocked for a few seconds then said "How? You're human and should know nothing about Gaara and me. I mean, WE JUST GOT HERE!" Naruto yelled, surprising Kakashi.

"Here, let me explain it for you. Those whisker like scars, the way you growled and basically the way you look just screams werewolf." Kakashi's right eye turned up in a smile, "And about Gaara he wasn't as noticeable but that tattoo on the left side of his forehead is the symbol of a clan of werewolves called the 'Chi'. You probably have a tattoo as well. From the looks of it you belong to the 'Taiyo' clan, am I correct?"

Naruto shook his head numbly and asked "What are you?"

Kakashi replied, "I am a hunter. I was bred for this purpose, to destroy all supernatural beings. It is in my own clans rights to become a hunter at the age of 13. I belong to the _'Hanta'_ clan."

"Wait," Naruto asked wary "Why are you telling me this when I could easily tell both mine and Gaara's clans?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. You won't be spreading any information when I'm done with you, and after you I'm going after Gaara. Have you any last words?" Kakashi then pulled out a blade, its edges glinting in the light. The blade was made of silver, one of the weaknesses of a werewolf.

Kakashi raised the blade over his head and swiped down hoping to catch Naruto off-guard. He missed and instead sliced the desk cleanly in half.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he was going to have to avoid any contact with that blade. Kakashi lunged at him again and Naruto narrowly dodged it. Naruto had an idea and hopefully it would work.

Gaara looked over the people he was currently sitting with. Kiba had introduced them before.

_-Flashback-_

_Kiba led Gaara to where he and his friends usually sat. When they saw Kiba approaching them they waved and he waved back. Then they saw Gaara by Kiba's side._

_A girl with buns yelled out, "Hey, Kiba! Who's that and what the hell is he here_ _for?"_

_Gaara looked over at the girl that yelled out. She had brown hair and eyes, her hair was tied up into two buns and she didn't look afraid when he looked at her. She was wearing black shirt and blue skinny jeans. It suited her and she looked good._

"He _has a name so shut up and listen," To Gaara's surprise she obeyed. "Everybody this is Gaara, Gaara this is everybody. That is Tenten," he pointed to the girl with buns, then pointed at a boy with a pineapple haircut that looked...bored. "That is Shikamaru, he's a genius with an IQ over 200 but also a lazy-ass that thinks everything is troublesome." Then he pointed to a chubby guy sitting next to Shikamaru, "That's Choji, but here's a warning for you, don't ever, and I mean EVER, call him fat. It's a taboo for him and he will kill you if you say it, believe me I know from experience." Then he pointed to the second girl in the group, "And that's Hinata, she's really shy but cute." Kiba noticeably blushed when he said her name. Gaara looked at him amused; this was going to be fun._

_-End Flashback-_

Just then Gaara heard a loud CRASH! He was then brought back to his senses. He looked at the others; they had shock on their faces, so they had heard it too.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing in there?" Gaara wondered aloud and quickly shut his mouth. Too late, they had already heard him.

"Who's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked clearly interested in the person that caused that noise just then.

Instead of Gaara answering Kiba answered, "He came to this school with Gaara from Jinchuuriki High," Shikamaru's eyes widened, Choji started to choke on a chip while Tenten and Hinata just had on faces of shock. Gaara just looked plain amused at their different expressions "but don't worry. He really is a nice guy, kinda weird and threatening but not scary."

"From what you know of," Gaara mumbled.

'Ok time to put my plan into action' Naruto thought as he again, dodged Kakashi who had sent a kick in his direction. After Naruto had dodged his kick he grabbed Kakashi's leg and broke it. The scream was heard from all areas of the school, shocking every one of it students into silence.

Forgetting about Naruto, Kakashi grabbed his leg in pain and while doing so dropped his blade. Naruto snatched it off the ground and ran to where Kiba had told him to go. 'This is gonna be a long day'.


	3. THE CHEMISTRY TEACHER IS A BASTARD!

**A.N/ Hey guys! Here's the 3rd chapter for NHSV! *Everybody cheers* I'm really happy that people are actually reading this, I just started it and already... *wipes tear away* YOU'RE ALL SO GREAT! *bursts out crying* thank you and enjoy the fic (as always)**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd have cookies everyday! But I'm not allowed cookies everyday so, no, I don't own Naruto.**

**WARNING!: Minor course language and if you are under 13, get lost NOW! this ain't for kiddies! You read, it's your own damn fault... just reminding you that.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**THE CHEMISTRY TEACHER IS A BASTARD!**

Naruto burst out of the school doors in a rush. He scanned the area for Gaara and found him under a tree with a few others Naruto didn't recognise, except Kiba. Gaara's face showed worry, shock and most of all, anger. Gaara quickly hid his other emotions and focused on anger, and by 'focused on anger' I mean glaring at Naruto continuously.

It was only then that he noticed that outside was deathly quiet, not normal for a high school of about 4,000 kids. It should have been anything _but _quiet.

Just then Naruto felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to face Gaara's wrath of mass destruction.

"Naruto, what the hell did you do? The whole school heard a scream, and I was wondering if you had anything to do with it."

"Gaara, shut up for a sec. Kakashi is a _hunter._ He said he was from the _'Hanta'_ clan. Do you know what that is?" Naruto asked quietly.

They both had been whispering while the whole school looked at them in shock.

"Naruto," Gaara choked out, "how, how did he find out?"

Naruto shrugged, "He said something about your tattoo and my 'whisker-like scars'. He even knew what packs we came from." Naruto was starting to sound worried and Gaara looked a sickly pale, paler than normal. Gaara started sweating as well.

"This is bad, very, very bad."

"Well, you know me, I'm not gonna let a hunter push me around so I kinda... well, you see... um," Naruto was feeling a bit awkward saying this to Gaara, "I kinda... uh, I broke his leg and stole his blade made especially for killing werewolves."

"YOU WHAT?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, for a guy that doesn't talk very loud you'd think he'd sound a lot quieter. And it's safe to say if anybody wasn't listening before... well, they were listening now.

"Gaara, come on, calm down. I don't think he'll tell anybody what we are and what I did to him, yet. Come on, introduce me to the gang."

Gaara reluctantly led Naruto over to the group of kids sitting under a tree, where Gaara was seated before.

"Hey Naruto what was that scream just then, like, before you sprinted out the doors?" Kiba questioned suspiciously.

Everyone waited for Naruto's answer, wondering what excuse he'd use.

"Well, you see I was in detention and I told Kakashi I needed to take a crap and he let me go. Instead of going to the toilet, like I said I ran out here and as you know I was still in there because I got lost and ended up through the fire escape door and out back. The scream must have happened while I was outside, then I tried another way and found the front doors. And that leads to now."

Almost everyone looked satisfied by his answer, _almost _everyone, except Shikamaru.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you ran from the back of the school to the middle of the school to here in about 2 minutes?" Shikamaru asked, not believing a word.

"Yep, pretty much. I'm a fast runner, it came from my dad." Naruto replied, sounding strangely hollow on the last part. It sounded weird Naruto sounding so empty when he was so vibrant and happy most of the time.

"Oh, ok then." Shikamaru replied, knowing not to push any further. He knew the bit about being a fast runner was true, even he could tell, but the story still didn't make sense. 'So troublesome' he thought, 'Who cares? We'll find out the truth soon enough, hopefully I don't have to do anything though. Now _that_ would just be a plain drag.'

Naruto sat down and conversation started again without disruption, like nothing had happened. Of course, people knew that there was something else going on too.

"So, that was Kakashi, huh? I wonder what happened to him. It must have been _really _painful for him to scream like that." Choji mumbled while stuffing his face at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto replied not sounding a bit interested.

Just then the bell rang, signalling that classes had begun once again. Students started shuffling to their classes, still on edge from that scream. They were all anxious to see whose teacher wasn't in their classroom.

"Bye guys! See you at lunch!" Kiba waved before dashing off to his next class, leaving the rest of his group alone.

"Well, we best be heading off to our classes too, Gaara. Bye!" Naruto told them while dragging Gaara to his next class.

Naruto dragged Gaara to the Maths room and whispered in his ear, "At lunch meet me in the schoolyard, ok?"

Gaara looked at Naruto and suddenly remembered something important. "Naruto, I forgot to tell you-," Naruto interrupted Gaara mid-sentence.

"Gaara, just do what I say and get into class, I'll be waiting for you, don't forget."

Naruto, not waiting for an answer, just pushed Gaara into the classroom and headed for Chemistry/Science, which was the classroom next door. Gaara just sighed and thought to himself 'well, he'll find out soon enough.'

Naruto entered the classroom with a pretend happy expression, shocking the teacher into silence. Naruto's expression vanished as soon as he saw his teacher, 'did I go into the wrong class? I'm pretty sure the sign said "Chemistry Lab 101", maybe I was mistaken?'

"No," the teacher hissed, kind of like a snake, "you were not mistaken, Mr. Uzumaki. This is Chemistry 101 also used for science; I am the teacher, Mr. Hebi. I suggest you sit at the very back, I don't like overly happy people." He sat down and began to read his book about... mutating snakes?

Naruto heaved a sigh and picked the seat furthest away from the teacher. 'He's probably a paedophile or something, he seriously creeps me out to no end. Why are all my teachers weird? First Kakashi and now Orochimaru, I can't wait to meet my other teachers.' He thought sarcastically, waiting as students started taking their seats. He was in his own little world at the moment Sasuke Uchiha entered the classroom, he was headed straight for where Naruto was currently sitting.

"That's my seat, dobe." The raven stated clearly for all to hear. A few people turned their chairs around to see who had sat in the "Emo King's" seat. They called him the "Emo King" because everything about him screamed... emo.

Naruto had a very short temper and didn't put up with peoples crap. "I don't see your name on it, teme." Sasuke smirked and pointed to a name carved into the wood of the desk. It read, "Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto burst into laughter, he was laughing so hard that it was painful. He thought that he had just gotten over it, but when he saw Sasuke's face he started laughing again.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke snarled, Naruto stopped and looked at him. Naruto's eyes were a nice blue with a hint of playfulness and mischief while Sasuke's eyes were a cold onyx, filled with curiosity and rage.

"Well, you see. Your name is spelt 'SasUKE' and said like 'Sasgay'. I myself find that extremely funny." Naruto then laughed again until he was pushed off the seat by a very angry Sasuke.

"Naruto, sit down immediately! Sasuke, you can sit in your seat and Naruto you can sit next to me as your punishment for, one- hurting Sasuke's feelings, two- being unkind to Sasuke and three- for stealing Sasuke's seat." Orochimaru yelled, upset that _his _Sasuke had been hurt.

"Whoa, I was right!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Right about what, Uzumaki?" Snakey asked cautiously, (Orochimaru = Snakey)

"You really _are _a paedophile! I knew it from the moment I saw you! And that means..." Naruto's eyes widened, "you like Sasgay?"

"Yes! I mean NO! Of course I don't!" Snakey defended himself.

The whole class stared at Mr. Hebi. Some actually believed Naruto, while others that were Sasuke's fan girls or supposed 'friends', stuck up for Sasuke or didn't believe Naruto. The majority was with Sasuke because there were more girls in this class then boys and a few boys were with Sasuke too.

"Oh. My. God," Sasuke whispered in shock, he didn't believe that this blonde idiot had just insulted 'him', the most popular and good-looking guy in the school. AND GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT! Sasuke promised to find Naruto and beat him up until he was on his knees, begging for mercy that Sasuke wouldn't give.

"Uzumaki," Snakey's voice trembled with barely restrained fury, "go to the principal's office, now." He pointed out the door and said, "I will make sure you get the worst punishment possible, understand?" Snakey grinned devilishly, making the whole class flinch. They hoped never to see that smile ever, and I mean _ever_ again.

"Ok, thank you. Now I don't have to listen to your lectures about your life as a paedophile, that's one tale I'd rather not be here for, cya!" Naruto dashed off, not before hearing the scream of rage before he went and a few people losing what little control they had before and laughing their asses off. Naruto smiled at that, they were gonna be getting a can of whoop-ass or... Snake-ass, Naruto laughed at his own joke then thought to himself 'Poor kids', he shook his head and taking his time, slowly walked to the office where the principal would, no doubt, be waiting for him.

He sighed; he'd heard the principal was brutal, not only in strength but punishments too. He couldn't help but wonder how the principal was also the head school nurse, 'I definitely wouldn't like to be treated by her, that's for sure'; he winced as he thought of what method of 'treatment' she used on the students here.

He had now arrived at the office, A.K.A where his death would officially take place. He gulped and then pushed open the office doors. It smelt weird, like newly made plastic or something. He quickly dismissed the thought as he walked up to the receptionist there.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Wow, news travels fast, and yes I'm Naruto." He told her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Stupid snake bastard," Naruto muttered, causing the receptionist to smirk. "Shizune" her name tag said, 'nice name' Naruto thought as he waited to be called in.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade will see you now," Shizune told him, "good luck." She added before taking him to a pair of double doors painted green with Konoha high's emblem painted on top. Shizune then opened the doors revealing a room stacked with paperwork, from the floor to the roof. 'Whoa' Naruto thought as he entered the office, more like room by its size.

"Ah, Naruto, I've been expecting you." A lady with two blonde pigtails and brown eyes said as she looked up from her paperwork. "I have recently received a call from Mr. Hebi in Chemistry 101, you wouldn't happen to know why?" Tsunade asked with sarcasm dripping off each word.

"I called him a paedophile. Seriously, he was all over Sasgay saying stuff like, 'You're in trouble for being mean to Sasuke, hurting his feelings and taking his seat' And I was like, 'I was right! You really _are _a paedophile' then he sent me out and I told him, 'thanks! I didn't want to listen to you while you talked about your life as a paedophile' so, yeah. Then I ran like hell and ended up here, with you." Naruto told the whole story to Tsunade and when he had finished she burst into laughter.

"Sorry, It- It's just... you're right! He acts like such a paedophile sometimes, he is gay and is really creepy, but even though he _acts_ like a paedophile he really _isn't_ one. I'll let you off this time because I agree with you but if you do it again," she cracked her knuckles, "there will be hell to pay."

"Yep, ok." He replied, nervously backing towards the door.

"Oh and Naruto," Naruto paused, "Don't break the new substitute English teacher's leg, ok? Don't worry; I know yours and Gaara's fathers so I know what you are, I have since the day you were born." She smiled waving him off, "Goodbye, Naruto."

"Bye, Baa-chan." He replied grinning at her while she just scowled.

"Tell anybody kid, and I'll make your time here a living hell."

"Ok, bye Baa-chan." Naruto turned and walked out the door, making sure to say goodbye to Shizune on the way. Chemistry and Science was over so all Naruto had to do was go to P.D.H and it was lunch.

Shouldn't be too hard, should it?


	4. DOBE VS TEME  PART 1

**A.N/ HEY GUYS, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I'M SORRY! T_T ON THE PLUS SIDE, I'VE BEEN WORING ON MORE PROJECTS AND I'M NEARLY DONE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW FIC THAT I HAVE NO NAME FOR SO...YEAH.**

**DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY, IF YOU THINK I OWN NARUTO YOU ARE EITHER VERY MENTALLY DISTURBED OR YOUR FRIEND JUST HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A METAL BAR. I'M GUESSING THE LATTER.**

**WARNINGS: SWEARING, SEVERE AWESOMENESS AND THAT'S IT...**

**TigrezzTail: Kakashi is a trained hunter remember? He's dealt with lots of supernatural kids in highschool, he probablt would have had an escape plan if I wrote it that way. Well, in this story I made it so vampires are fine in sunlight as long as they don't stay in it all day. As for your question about Kakashi, all will be revealed in this chapter. All you have to do is read on, it'll explain it better.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**DOBE VS TEME**

When Naruto had arrived in class everyone was already seated and doing a lesson on self-esteem. 'Pfft, self-esteem my ass' Naruto thought as he walked over to the desk where the teacher was sitting and chewing on a toothpick.

When he walked over the teacher seemed kinda pissed that Naruto was late. Naruto muttered an apology before sitting at the empty seat at the back. You could tell this seat was the most rejected out of the bunch, with drawings all over it and names carved into the wood, it also had chewing gum on the bottom. Too bad Naruto found the last part out the hard way.

It was also too bad the teacher didn't even want to listen to his excuse, saying something like, "Whatever don't do it again." Why did almost _every _teacher in this school seem like a complete asshole? What did he do to deserve this? Had he offended anybody in a past life or something? He didn't remember. Well, of course he wouldn't! It wasn't his life; it was a _past _life, big difference.

The rest of the lesson was a blur for Naruto and soon found himself being nudged by Shikamaru. "Come on, class is over. Time for lunch," he said it in such a way that made lunch sound like it was boring, when really it wasn't if you had something to do.

Naruto numbly followed Shikamaru out the door and headed for his own locker, 'I'll just put my books in my locker, go get Gaara and we'll sit with the guys for lunch, after I have a talk with Gaara of course.'

When Naruto arrived at his locker he saw that Gaara was already there, waiting for him, apparently. How convenient. When Naruto walked up to him he heard Gaara yelp in surprise, Naruto was pretty surprised himself, seeing Gaara get scared so easily, when usually the goriest horror movie wouldn't even make him flinch. Naruto suspected him of sleeping with his eyes open, that was until he heard Gaara laugh at someone getting their head blown off or their heart ripped out.

Naruto asked Gaara worriedly, "Gaara, are you ok? You seem a bit edgy for some reason," he suddenly came to a realization, "were you bullied or cornered by someone?" He saw Gaara's face and he knew he was right. "Who was it?" Gaara shook his head in reply.

"Gaara, if you don't tell me right now, I'll find out for myself."

"Fine, I can't remember his name anyway. He has black/blue hair shaped like a duck's ass and a superiority complex."

"Uchiha, Sasuke. M.C.K.A.B.M. Sasgay or SasUKE"

"Seriously, Naruto? That's all you could come up with? And what the hell is 'M.C.K.A.B.M.?'" Yep, Gaara was back to his old self, an arrogant bastard.

"It means, 'Most Commonly Known as by me'. I had to say that because he's got," Naruto shuddered, "fan girls." This time both of the boys shuddered. They did not want to get on their bad side; they'd be beaten to a pulp because of Gaara's policy of 'not hitting girls', which also means 'getting beaten up by girls and not fighting back'. Personally, Naruto hated this rule, who wouldn't? It was considered insulting to the girls and painful to the unlucky guys afterwards.

"Anyway, we'll deal with Uchiha later. First we've got to talk, follow me." Naruto lead the way to the fire escape doors, at the very back-end of the building. He pushed open the doors and breathed a sigh of relief. The nice breeze outside was almost enough to make him forget about all his troubles and worries. He almost forgot Kakashi was a hunter and that Tsunade already knew about what happened to Kakashi and cleaned up the mess for Naruto, who she knew, was the culprit. For his sake she feigned ignorance, but knew Naruto was a werewolf at the same time. 'Smart woman', Naruto thought for a moment before realizing something. Tsunade wasn't on his or Kakashi's side because of one reason, it was the only logical explanation for this.

Tsunade was a 'Land Nymph'; the realization shocked him into a stunned silence. Then Naruto remembered being here with Gaara and shook himself out of it before turning to his best friend.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Naruto?" Gaara asked, clearly uncomfortable being out in the schoolyard, behind the school where nobody could reach them. Gaara didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, good they wouldn't be overheard, bad if they got into some sort of trouble.

"Ok, well you see-," Naruto was interrupted by a loud clashing noise, coming from inside the school doors.

After hearing it Naruto tapped into his wolf senses, only Naruto could tap into his senses in human form. His and Naruto's clan had said they'd never seen anything like it. It was times like these that Gaara was grateful for Naruto's _gift_; usually it got them into trouble.

You see, there were two types of werewolves in this crappy world of ours. There were the purebred werewolves that were only able to transform in the light of a full moon, and there were the phasers, the mongrel half-breeds as the council called them. Phasers had the ability to change whenever they please, that made the Non-phaser types envious that they could not do the same. Therefore, phasers were considered an abomination to the entire supernatural world; they were even lower than the vampires that had gone crazy with their lust for blood, and that was _low. _Gaara remembered one of the many scenarios Naruto had gotten them into and chuckled slightly at the memory.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and Gaara were sent by the council to check an old abandoned house on the end of 'Black Hole Lane'; he had to admit the name suited the place perfectly. The place was a dump, Gaara decided. It was dark and gloomy, not a light colour in sight, just black and grey._

_Naruto approached the house at the very end of the street, 'That must be it' Gaara thought as he followed after Naruto, who was tapping into his wolf senses already. Gaara was about to ask if he should phase when Naruto hushed him, "Shh... do you hear that?" Naruto whispered, Gaara listened carefully and heard nothing. _

"_Nope, I don't hear anything." He replied whispering, he wondered what Naruto could have possibly heard when Naruto's eyes widened in alarm._

"_JUMP!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Gaara by his collar and jumped, still with Gaara in his arms behind a dumpster truck that had been abandoned some time ago. Gaara was wondering what Naruto was talking about until he heard the explosion. He felt the force of it from behind the garbage truck, and the truck was huge. He looked over at Naruto and felt a sense of relief wash over him, 'Good, he's alright. Thank God he didn't get caught in the explosion; even his rapid healing abilities wouldn't have stopped this one'._

_When he was sure they were safe, Naruto stood up and lent Gaara a hand. "Are you alright, Gaara?" he asked worriedly, hoping his friend hadn't been hit by any pieces of the house like he would have been if Naruto hadn't pulled them out of the way just in time._

"_I'm fine, what exactly did you hear?" Gaara asked, genuinely interested in what had set the blonde off._

"_I heard a ticking noise and then suddenly it went 'BEEP!' and I thought, 'That didn't sound good.' So I pulled you around the truck. I knew it wouldn't fall over and crush us because this truck is made out of metal and bloody hell it's a big truck!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I get it so shut up and tell me, who you think would do this?" Gaara was pretty sure he already knew the answer but chose to ask Naruto of his opinion._

"_Isn't it pretty obvious, of course the council did it, probably trying to get rid of 'something it doesn't need,' the old bastards don't even realize who their messing with, do they?" Naruto's rant went out for a couple more minutes before he finally calmed down enough to apologize to Gaara for taking it out on him. Gaara accepted the apology and comforted Naruto in saying, "I'd rather you yell at me than my dad, usually all he wants to do is rip my throat out. In conclusion, you're better company."_

"_Thanks, Gaara."_

"_Yeah, you're welcome, I guess." Gaara hesitated for a moment before smiling awkwardly at Naruto. But Naruto didn't care that Gaara's smile was awkward, just as long it was a sort of smile._

"_Come on, we better get going. Don't want the council to catch you and blame you for the damage, because no doubt I'll be involved as well." Gaara asked Naruto if he could stay in the lounge room in Naruto's apartment and Naruto said, "Sure,"_

_-End Flashback-_

"So Sasgay, nice to see you and your _pals _came to give Gaara and me a visit. How kind of you to think of us so fondly," Naruto growled, his tone not suiting his words at all.

To Gaara's surprise, Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of the shadows almost willingly, with seven people in tow. There were two redheads, two carrot tops, one with silver hair, one with white hair, one brunette and including Sasuke, one black haired guy. Altogether they had eight, quadrupling the number of people in Naruto and Gaara's two man team.

"So the almighty, Sasuke Uchiha is a coward, huh?" Naruto teased, Sasuke's eyes somehow got even darker than they were before, if that was even possible. "Gaara, get out of here now," Naruto commanded his friend, knowing the Uchiha was as human as he was, not much.

"No, Naruto! I can't leave, then the odds would definitely be in their favour, and I can't allow that."

"Gaara, have you ever seen a vampire up close?" Naruto asked him.

"No I haven't, why?" Gaara replied.

"You're standing right in front of a group of them." Naruto said stonily, every few seconds taking his eyes off the group to assess Gaara's reaction to the news.

"Naruto how did you know? Also, why didn't you tell me before?" Gaara asked him, angrily.

"Yes, Naruto," Sasuke started, "how did you, of all people know?" Sasuke visibly stiffened, "You're not a hunter are you?" he asked threateningly.

Naruto snorted before saying, "Do I look like a hunter to you?"

"No, not even close."

"Exactly, even though I shouldn't warn you but Kakashi's a hunter."

"How do you know?"

"He told me himself while trying to cut me in half with a silver blade."

"You're a werewolf? What species?"

"Phaser, not one of those purebred assholes, don't worry," Naruto grinned, "None of the half-breeds are going to eat you for dinner, at least not tonight." Naruto licked his lips, just to stir the vampire up. It worked like a charm. Sasuke visibly twitched in annoyance before answering with a retort, "And what makes you think you can beat one of the most accomplished groups of vampires around?"

"Because I am part of the most accomplished _werewolf_ pack around. My so-called _pack_ consists of only me and Gaara. You want to guess how many vampires we've destroyed _alone_?"

"Like I would care about that, fight me so I can test your strength." Sasuke challenged Naruto, and knowing Naruto he just couldn't resist the temptation of beating the teme at his own game.

"So, are there any rules, guidelines and whatnot?"

"Nope," was Sasuke's reply before lifting his hand and putting it on his neck where there was a tattoo, a seal, for his vampiric power. That's why Naruto couldn't detect it before, because of that seal.

Naruto went up to Gaara before he phased and asked, "Watch out for anyone, ok? Just in case someone or something seems to come across this area," Gaara nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to tell Uchiha to tell his team to watch the perimeter as well?" Gaara asked Naruto, confident he would say yes.

"Yes, but I need to speak to him first."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke who was trying to remember the password for his seal, yes, he had a password for one of the most advanced seals ever produced by his private teacher, Orochimaru.

"Sasgay, we should take this somewhere else. Just in case an outsider gets hurt during the battle," Naruto sounded almost... intelligent, not like he'd been before.

"I hate to admit it dobe but you're right." Sasgay admitted grumpily, wondering why he hadn't thought of that first. He was the _leader _of his clan! He should be making those decisions dammit!

Naruto scoffed, "Of course I'm right, I _am_ a genius after all."

It was Sasgays turn to scoff, "Yeah right, think what you will but you'll always be a dobe to me, genius or not."

"Come on; let us not wait for the cabbages to grow!" One of Sasgays minions called out, the fat guy with orange hair yelled out. Both Sasgay and Naruto turned to look at him with irritation.

"Um, don't you mean, 'let's not wait for the _grass_ to grow? Not cabbages." Gaara said in a smartass fashion, it was in his DNA not only to be an arrogant bastard, but to also be a tremendous smartass.

"S-shut up! I knew that!" Jirobo stuttered, now embarrassed at the mistake he made. Everyone in Sasgay's group knew Jirobo was slow in catching on in the modern world. They all were over 200 years old after all.

"Sure you did," muttered Gaara, Jirobo still heard him though.

"You little brat! How dare you insult me in such a way! I shall now make you understand that you should always respect your elders!" With that Jirobo charged at Gaara who just phased into a wolf with red fur, the colour of blood, and green eyes, the colour of the forest. Before they could start to fight though Naruto had decided to take action.

**"Both of you calm down! This is not the place to be fighting! Gaara, stand down! He's not worth it! Sasuke, control you subordinate!" **Naruto used his alpha voice and it had worked, Gaara was now trembling at the force of his leaders KI, it was suffocating, even to Sasgay and his comrades. Sasgay was the most shocked; if Naruto had said his name properly then he must be serious.

"Jirobo, stand down. The emo isn't worth it." Sasgay's group sniggered.

"Says you SasUKE," Naruto shot back. He wasn't going to let the 'ultimate emo' insult Gaara.

One of the redheads laughed and Sasgay glared at her. Oblivious to her leaders glare, she continued, "Ha ha! Good one, blonde!"

Naruto smiled and said, "Well at least _someone_ likes my sense of humor." He grinned at the redhead and asked, "What's your name?"

"Tayuya, the one and only, and don't you forget it bitch!"

Naruto just grinned even wider, "Got a bit of a potty mouth there haven't you?"

"Yeah, she doesn't stop." Jirobo mumbled and Tayuya heard.

"No I don't fatass, and don't you forget it! YEAH!" everyone except Naruto sweatdropped, he just laughed at her, in a friendly way of course.

"I don't think we can, Tayuya. You have such a poor vocabulary, that's why you resort to using such fowl words all the time." Jirobo looked proud of himself until Tayuya launched herself at him in a fit of rage. He was shocked and stumbled back before falling flat on his ass. Tayuya, seeming to be proud of her accomplishment, grinned at Jirobo threateningly. He just huffed and got up off the ground, looking in Sasgays direction to see what his _master_ (that's what he basically was) wanted them to do now.

"I've thought of the perfect place," Sasgay said, his gaze centred on the blond man in front of him, "There's this forest not far from here, not many people go there. It's called the forest of death. We won't be able to injure anybody there." Sasgay looked smug; Naruto just ignored him and agreed.

"Well...what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Naruto sprinted off in the direction he could smell dense forest, Gaara following closely behind in his transformed wolf form.

Shrugging, the rest took off after Naruto, letting him lead the way.

As soon as Sasgay got there Naruto was patiently waiting for him in his wolf form. Naruto had glistening golden blond fur with a hint of red in his coat. His eyes were the same blue except a bit darker. All in all, he looked like the perfect alpha.

Both Sasgay and Naruto settled into their fighting stances, Naruto in the one his instructors had taught him, Sasgay the one known by his coven, the Uchiha's.

Naruto charged at Sasgay and dodged, Naruto was expecting this to happen and latched onto the vampire's arm, earning a pain filled scream from him. Sasgay looked mad, _really_ mad. 'Oh oh,' Naruto thought, 'I'm in deep shit.'

It was Sasgay's turn to fight back. He, as a vampire, had extraordinary strength that almost surpassed a trolls. He swung at Naruto and got him cleanly in the jaw. Naruto whimpered a bit but didn't go down, he stood up tall and let out an ear splitting howl that echoed throughout the night. All the vampires and even Gaara had to cover his ears to stop from being deafened.

'This can only mean one thing,' Gaara thought, 'he going to transform even further! This is seriously messed up, why now?'

Gaara only knew one thing, the Uchiha was as good as dead now.

* * *

><p><strong>GUIDEHELP: dobe = deadlast, last in class, basically stupid and unintelligent.**

**teme = bastard, I'm guessing you already know what this means.**

**land nymph = if you don't know, search on internet!**

**KI = Killing Intent**

**I'm referring to Sasuke as 'Sasgay' because that's how Naruto sees him. Until Sasgay gains Naruto's respect, Naruto will continue to call Sasuke 'Sasgay' understand? My fic, butt out (in the judging section saying, "put this in!" and, "don't do this it'll amke it stupid!" and I'm like, "SHUT THE HELL UP ASSHOLES! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT! But, thanks for reviewing! ^^").**

**In other words, if you're going to review, make it a worthwhile comment. Don't put stuff like, "YOU SUCK!" on there 'cuz I don't give a shit, ok? Good. ^^**


	5. DOBE VS TEME PART 2

**A.N/ HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY. LIKE I SAID IN MY PROFILE, A VIRUS INVADED MY PC AND WOULDN'T LET ME GET ONTO ANYTHING AND I GOT IT FIXED NOT LONG AGO AND I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! MUST BE NEW YEARS LUCK OR SOMETHING! PROBABLY NOT BUT WHO CARES!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK _I_ OWN NARUTO? THE THING I OWN IS THIS STORY AND MY COOKIE! SAD, ISN'T IT?**

**WARNINGS: MEH, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, READ THE LAST CHAPTER'S WARNINGS, THEY'RE PRETTY MUCH THE SAME.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! 2012, HERE I COME! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 5<span>**

**DOBE VS TEME - PART 2**

Naruto's body started to shake. Anybody could tell what was happening to him was painful; they didn't even know the half of it.

Naruto's mother was a fox demon and his father was a werewolf, a_ full_ werewolf. Because his mother and father were different species, Naruto was made a phaser. Phaser's are usually what they are and what they can do because of what happened in the history of werewolves. Before she died, Naruto's mother sealed the rest of her life-source in Naruto when he was a child, enabling him to use some of her power whenever he wanted. That included phasing by will.

Naruto's head was bowed down, touching the ground to look like he was worshipping someone or something. Too bad the direction he was facing was where Sasuke was.

"I made the almighty Naruto bow down already? Only with one punch you can be taken down, how sad. I really was looking forward to beating you after a longer period of time. Well, at least I know something about you that others don't; you're all bark but no bite, literally, you stinking mutt!"

Naruto growled, it sounded feral and wild. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had stopped shaking and was starting to get up. After Naruto was standing upright Sasuke and the rest of his team gasped and stared with fear at the transformed Naruto.

Naruto's once blue eyes were now a glowing blood red, not Gaara's fur colour but a bit lighter than that. His fur was the same colour, but just more shiny. Naruto's fangs glinted dangerously in the dim light of the sunset, as did his claws. Sasuke _did not_ want to get in the way of Naruto now but he had to uphold his pride, not only his Uchiha pride, but his clan leader pride as well.

"Hn, even if you change _breed _you'll never be able to defeat an Uchiha," Sasuke stated cockily, and being an Uchiha he decided to clarify that with a few, simple words, "it's a fact."

"**Says who, Uchiha?" **Sasuke checked his hearing. Was that really Naruto's voice? It seemed more . . . evil and demonic than the dobe's normal voice. The amount of KI Naruto had in his voice _alone_ had been enough to make Sasuke stutter.

"W-well, says me, of c-course! I-I'm an Uchiha." Yep. Sasuke still had his arrogance. No matter what, he would always have his arrogance.

"**I don't care if you're the stick that's shoved up your ass! That doesn't mean I can't shove it further so it comes out your mouth!"**

Gaara and Sasuke's group snickered while Sasuke's face reddened in rage.

"Why don't we just fight already? You scared of my skills?" Sasuke snorted then muttered a _nearly_ incoherent, "Weakling."

Sasuke, being the idiot he was, failed to notice that wolves naturally have supreme hearing. At the moment Naruto was in his wolf form so he gained those advantages. Hell, even if he _wasn't_ in his wolf form, Naruto would have heard it anyway.

"**Ready to be pulverised, Uchiha?" **taunted Naruto as he slipped into his clan's phased fighting stance, with one paw, usually the left one, forward and leaning slightly into a crouch. Naruto bared his teeth threateningly, daring the vampire to come and meet death itself. Not that Naruto would let him have _that _pleasure. No, Naruto would humiliate Sasuke first, and then send the bloodsucker back to his parents _**(1)**_ in an airtight box, alive, of course.

Sasuke slipped into his own stance, one foot only slightly forward, arms raised half-way, hands tensed to strike. _(A.N. Think of what Sasuke's hand looks like while striking with the Chidori.)_

Suddenly, Sasuke took off, already impatient enough as it is. A blue energy surrounded his hand and Sasuke smirked, enjoying his opponent's obvious surprise. His grin faded when he noticed that the werewolf's own _paw_ was surrounded with _red_ energy.

'_Hm. Sasuke knows how to manipulate his Chakra __**(2)**__ quite well. Unlucky for him, so am I.'_ Those were Naruto's last thoughts before charging at the raven. Sasuke jumped over Naruto, doing a series of flips that barely helped him escape the wolf-boy's teeth, they just lightly grazed over his shoulder. He was _very_ thankful for that. He wasn't very keen of the idea of being used as a phaser's personal chew-toy.

Sasuke landed gracefully in Naruto's former position, while Naruto was in his.

Naruto suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed. Sasuke didn't have time to react when Naruto bowled him over from behind and stood on the raven's back, his fangs mere _inches_ from Sasuke's throat. Sasuke _thought_ about calling a truce but that thought was immediately extinguished when he thought about his minions watching his reaction. Sasuke growled in irritation, _'How DARE he show up an Uchiha in front of his comrades! I should be the one making HIM submit, not the other way round!'_

Naruto got off Sasuke while the latter looked at him in surprise. "Wait, you aren't going to eat me?"

Naruto snorted in amusement, **"Eat you? When did I say anything about me being a cannibal? Anyway, you'd probably taste like a duck's ass. And for the record, I don't like duck."** Naruto changed back into his human form and offered Sasuke a hand. To the surprise of everyone there, including Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke accepted and Naruto helped pull him up.

"Shut up, dobe. Well, whether I like it or not, you _do_ put up a pretty good fight. Maybe we can do this again some time? _Without_ the whole 'urge-to-kill' thing going on, of course."

"Sure, just remember to bring your _skill_ along with you, since you probably left it with Ero-Hebi in your latest make-out session."

Sasuke looked a bit green, like he was about to throw up right there. "That's not funny, that- that's just . . . disgustingly creepy." Sasuke shuddered and punched Naruto in the arm, hard.

"Sorry, sorry! You're right, that _is_ disgustingly creepy. All though-"

"You will _not_ finish that sentence, Namikaze." Sasuke glared at Naruto and released a bit of KI. Naruto shrugged it off and replied with a nonchalant, "Whatever."

"So...no fighting? OR killing? Wait- a truce, of some description?" Jirobo asked, clearly annoyed that he didn't get to beat up the little red headed mutt.

Sasuke stifled a sigh. Why did he ever let an idiot like Jirobo into his team?

"No, Jirobo, there will be no killing, fighting, maiming, decapitating, burning, blowing up, of _any_ sorts. At the moment, anyway," Sasuke said, exasperated. He was ready to do all those things to Jirobo, hopefully one of his teammates would save him, but he doubted it.

If a wolf could smirk in any way, Gaara would be doing it right now. That seemed to really rile Jirobo up, and the big brute couldn't do anything about it, thanks to Sasuke.

Naruto coughed, trying to break the obvious tension between the two groups. It worked and Sasuke asked something that had been eating away at the back of his mind since the end of their fight, he hadn't been the only curious one.

"Dobe, why didn't you kill me or at least rip a limb off during the fight? I would've done it to you."

Everybody unconsciously leaned in, wanting to hear his answer and wondering what it would be.

"Simple, I don't kill when it is not needed. And I have no doubt whatsoever, that you would rip or kill me without hesitation, during the fight." Then, without warning, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched and started to move away, Naruto caught on to this and gripped tighter.

'_It's no use, he's too strong!'_ Sasuke thought as he struggled. He gave up with a sigh. _'He won't kill me, he said so himself. But, he could be lying. I'll have to be cautious, just in case.'_

"Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me."

'_It's as if he can read my mind. It's creepy.'_ Sasuke decided to test his theory by thinking of blood, human blood. Whenever he thought of human blood something came over him and made him feel strong emotions like, hunger, greed, lust and other things that were related in one way or another.

He looked up at Naruto and thought, '_Dobe, if you can read my mind, you'll know what I'm thinking about and you'll know what'll happen if I keep thinking what I am.'_

Naruto was sweating bullets on the inside. _'Crap! Stupid, smart, duck-ass! Why me? Why NOW? If he continues to think about human blood, he'll go into frenzy and attack everything with a heartbeat in sight! The bloodsuckers will be okay, but Gaara and I won't! But, if I reveal that I'm kinda psychic, the council will put me into their breeding program! But, there are LIVES at stake! Consequences damned! Hopefully Sasgay doesn't blackmail me, but with my luck, he surely will.'_

"Sasuke, stop," Naruto ordered firmly, all traces of the blonds happy-go-lucky self gone. "It's dangerous! If you were wrong, what do you think would happen? Gaara and I could've DIED, Sasuke, died!" Naruto was in a rage, and if someone didn't stop him soon, Sasuke was about to be roasted and served up for Christmas dinner.

Luckily or unluckily, however you want to put it, Gaara intervened. He phased back to his human form and ran up to Naruto who was stalking towards a scared looking Sasuke. Gaara would've laughed his ass off if Naruto didn't look so scary at that moment.

"Naruto, stop! What's going on? And why was Sasuke looking at you and me like we were food? His eyes darkened even more and he looked...hungry." Gaara was angry. He was not a bloodsucker's buffet! Actually quite the opposite, he was the one they feared, the one they didn't even look at!

Naruto sighed heavily and began his explanation. "Gaara, a few days ago I found a hidden ability of mine. That ability was to read minds." This caused Gaara to obtain a shocked expression. Naruto continued, ignoring all the looks they were giving him. "I didn't want to intrude people's thoughts; they were private and not my business. That's why I didn't tell you, and I wanted to be sure."

"Then why didn't you know Kakashi was a Hunter, then? Hm? Can you explain that?" Gaara asked exasperated.

Naruto's face was expressionless, void of any emotion at all, and it was creeping Gaara out. Naruto had changed so much during these past few years that Gaara was one of the only people to see Naruto cry and show his true self. He wondered when the Naruto he knew began to hide himself behind a mask. But, mask or no mask, Naruto would always be his best friend and he would always be kind, loving and accepting of all people.

"Well, I found out a way to block people's thoughts with my mind. However, if someone," he sent a glare at an indifferent Sasuke, "experiences strong emotions, I cannot help but listen. Emotions that can get past my barrier are, fear, anger/rage, deep sadness, lust, hunger (the bad type, like, when a vampire hungers for blood. If there's a chance of being dangerous.), and immense joy."

"What does that have to d with Sasuke-kun?" The other red head asked in an annoyed tone, not that Naruto cared.

"Who're you?" Gaara asked instead.

She just took her glasses off and struck a, what she thought was, cute pose. "Karin."

Naruto and Gaara rolled their eyes while Tayuya snorted in amusement. Unfortunately Karin heard her and started chasing her around in circles while Tayuya laughed loudly.

"Well, what this has to do with 'Sasuke-kun' is that he guessed that I could read minds," at this comment Karin looked towards Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, "so he wanted to test his theory by putting Gaara and I in a life and death situation. He thought about human blood, which made his eyes go darker with hunger," Naruto looked at Gaara, "and forced me to reveal my secret that I wanted to _stay _a secret."

Karin still hadn't lost the hearts in her eyes.

"But, it would not have mattered if Sasuke-kun killed you anyway; you're not much to lose." Karin put her glasses back on and walked to stand next to the duck-ass raven who was now wishing he never picked her for his team.

A white haired guy with purple eyes and shark-like teeth, decided to announce his presence to the rest of them.

"And if _anybody_ wants to know who I am, I'm Suigetsu! Wielder of an awesome sword which I'm not going to tell you the name of! Ha!"

The grey haired one scoffed, "You mean Kubikiribōchō? The sword that you _stole_ from a _dead_ man's _grave_?"

"Shut up, Sakon! At least _I_ don't have my dead brother stuck to my back!"

"Hey, Ukon is _not_ dead! He's sleeping!" Sakon defended.

"Really? Could've fooled me!"

"We already did, dumbass!"

"Hey-!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Sasuke yelled, already fed up with their _constant _fighting. It was a wonder Sasuke didn't have a headache yet.

"Sorry, Sasuke," both of them muttered then went back to glaring at each other silently. Sasuke rolled his eyes and chose to ignore them.

"Naruto, I have a proposition for you."

Naruto turned from Sakon and Suigetsu to Sasuke. Before Sasuke could say anything though, Naruto asked a question.

"Duck-ass," Sasuke scowled, while Naruto ignored him, "does he really carry his dead brother on his back?"

"HE'S NOT DEAD, DAMMIT!" Sakon yelled angrily at Naruto. Sasuke just blinked while Gaara finally got the opportunity to laugh long and hard, and he took it.

"Can I see him?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakon grumbled a bit before turning around and showing his brother, twin brother, to both werewolves and vampires alike.

"Wow. He really is dead." Gaara stated.

"NO I'M NOT!" Sakon yelled angrily. Wait, Sakon? But he turned...around.

"HOLY-!" Gaara covered Naruto's mouth with his hand before turning to Sakon's twin.

"My name is Ukon, not Sakon and no, I am not dead. I am Sakon's twin brother and have been alive all this time. Ah, you must be Suigetsu." Ukon spotted Suigetsu staring open-mouthed at him, "Sakon has told me _all_ about you and how you thought I was _dead_. What kind of freak wears his dead brother on his back? Don't you think I would've begun to stink and rot?"

"Well, since the both of you wear lipstick I figured Sakon would've been spraying perfume on you to erase the stench." Suigetsu yawned. "Can we leave now, Sasuke? I wanna sleep!"

Most of the group nodded in agreement.

Sasuke sighed and continued to ask Naruto something that would be very beneficial to almost everyone.

"Naruto, Gaara, how would you two like to join Akatsuki?"


End file.
